List of Pokemon Monsters Part 1
This is a list of the 1st part of Pokemon Monsters. Only those Pokemon Monsters that are Popular in the series. Eelektross Eelektross (シビルドン Shibirudon?), known as the Electric Fish Pokémon, is the evolution of Eelektrik. It evolves from Eelektrik when it locates to a Thunderstone. Eelektross is an eel-like Pokémon that resembles a lamprey, with a long tentacle-like, finned limb extending from its head. It has red eyes, dark blue body, and, unlike its earlier evolutions, possesses clawed, paddle-like arms with yellow spots and yellow-and-red palms. It has a beige fin on the upper portion of its body and beige fin-like legs below. It is also the final evolution of Tynamo. Eelektross and its evolutionary relatives are the only Pokémon to have no weaknesses that are not Ghost/Dark. However, this is due to their ability, Levitate, which eliminates their sole weakness to the Ground type. Shelmet Shelmet (チョボマキ Chobomaki?), known as the Snail Pokémon is a Bug-Type Pokémon based on a combination of a giant tube worm or nautilus, and plate armor. Physically, it is a bivalve or snail-like Pokémon, with a gray shell much like that of a knight’s visor although it has a more conventionally snail-like swirl of its shell further back. Shelmet’s shell has protrusions on the underside, which it apparently uses as legs. Its inner body is pink with a long, puckered mouth, and green markings below its eyes.It closes the lid on its helmet-like shell as a defensive tactic, and can spit a poisonous sticky fluid. For some reason, Shelmet evolve when put near an electric line with Karrablast. The name has been derived from the combination of "shell" and "helmet". Heatmor Heatmor (クイタラン Kuitaran?) is a Fire-Type Pokémon that resembles an anteater. It is notorious for its appetite of Durant, and it can burn Durant's shells to eat them with its high-temperature tongue. It has a beige face while the rest of its fur is red with yellow stripes sharing appearance of molten lava. On its lower abdomen, back, and underside are raised, beige colored bands which resemble pipes, leading to its tail. Its claws, on both its feet and hands, are a dull yellow and on its wrists are raised, dented bands; both the wrists and feet are beige-colored. Its tail is dented upward and has a hole in it, similar in appearance to a muffler. Heatmor had a minor appearance in the opening scenes of Pokémon the Movie: White—Victini and Zekrom. Swoobat Swoobat (ココロモリ Kokoromori?), known as the Courting Pokémon, evolves from Woobat by leveling it up when its happiness is high. Happiness can be raised by fighting through many Pokémon battles. Swoobat is a blue bat-like Pokémon with a white mane of fur, a heart shaped nose, and a vaguely heart shape at the end of its tail. The sound waves it emits from its nose are of a frequency powerful enough to destroy rocks. The ultrasonic waves emitted by a courting male causes people to have a positive mood. Palpitoad Palpitoad (ガマガル Gamagaru?), known as the Vibration Pokémon, is the evolved form of Tympole. Palpitoad have vibraters on their bodies that look like lumps. When they vibrate these lumps they can cause earthquakes. It possesses a sticky long tongue in which it uses to catch prey. In the Best Wishes episode "Facing Fear With Eyes Wide Open!", a Palpitoad is encountered and it leads a school of Tympole to attack Ash's Oshawott and prevent it from getting herbs to cure the company's poisoned Pokémon. After the Tympole swim away, it calls on its friend, a Stunfisk, to get rid of Oshawott. Cilan makes short work of Stunfisk with his fishing rod, so Palpitoad comes to battle Oshawott personally. After a long battle, Oshawott learns to keep its eyes open underwater, leading to the perfection of its new Aqua Jet attack, which helps Ash to catch the Palpitoad and Cilan to catch the Stunfisk. Lucario Lucario (ルカリオ Rukario?) is a bipedal, wolf-like Pokémon that is around four feet in height. Lucario's forepaws are black and have one white spike on each arm on the upper-side of its wrists. In addition, there is a third spike on Lucario's chest. Lucario has a large snout and ears. Lucario also has a furry yellow torso, and its thighs are in the shape of what looks like blue shorts. It has the ability to sense the aura in all living things, and the one featured in the film is capable of telepathic human speech, similar to Legendary Pokémon of past films. It can read the thoughts and movements of other beings by sensing the aura that they emit. A trained Lucario is able to sense aura and identify the feelings of creatures up to half a mile away. Because of its ability to sense auras, Lucario can see otherwise invisible foes. Lucario has a pre-evolution, Riolu, which evolves when it reaches a certain point of happiness during the day. Carnivine Carnivine (マスキッパ Masukippa?, Muskippa) resemble Venus Flytrap; in fact, the Japanese name for this Pokémon is derived from the scientific name of the plant. Capable of levitation, it attracts its prey with its sweet-smelling saliva, then chomps down. It takes a whole day to eat its prey. Its diet consists chiefly of bugs (presumably weak ones, as ironically, Bug-type attacks are super effective against Carnivine).The only place Carnivine is obtainable is in the Great Marsh in Pastoria City. In the Anime, James from Team Rocket has a Carnivine who always bites his head. This Carnivine is one of James' childhood Pokémon friends whose Poké Ball was hidden inside a box of bottle caps at his family's cottage in the Sinnoh Region. James found it after years of separation. Like James' two Pokémon before it, Carnivine has a tendency to affectionately attack James when released from its Poké Ball. This follows the pattern of his earlier Grass-Type Pokémon, Victreebel and Cacnea, who used to attack him. A GamesRadar editor stated that she likes Carnivine due to the "cool look on its face", a sentiment which another editor shared and added that it was a "wacky Grass type" but "not very good". The first editor stated that "you can't really tell if it's gonna give you a hug or bite your face off". Another editor described its look as if it's about to pounce on something and eat it. Abomasnow Abomasnow (ユキノオー Yukinoō?, Yukinooh) is the evolved form of Snover and, like its previous evolution, is a "Frost Tree", and has Grass/Ice typing. It blankets wide areas in snow by whipping up blizzards. In the Pokémon world, Abomasnow is the Abominable Snowman, and is also known as "The Ice Monster". Its ability, Snow Warning, creates an everlasting hailstorm that grants its strongest attack, Blizzard, perfect accuracy. It can be found on the peak of Mt. Coronet and is the strongest Pokémon levelwise used by the seventh Gym Leader of Snowpoint City, Candice on Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. Abomasnow is now the first Pokémon in alphabetical order, an honor held by Abra since Generation I. Dusknoir Dusknoir (ヨノワール Yonowāru?, Yonoir), known as the Gripper Pokémon, is the final evolution of Duskull, obtained by trading a Dusclops that is holding a Reaper Cloth. It appears only in Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. Dusknoir's body is mostly black, with four almond shaped eye-like markings (two in the front, two in the back) and a yellow horizontal zigzag line below the "eyes" along which the entire torso can open and close like a mouth, giving the impression of a face. This "face" also glows brightly when Dusknoir powers up for attacks. Dusknoir now has developed arms. Two yellow bands are near its wrists and its grey hands are similar to Dusclops'. Dusknoir has a grey, cylinder-shaped head with another yellow band near the top and a single black eye with a yellow iris and a red pupil. On top of its head is a yellow antenna which allows this Pokémon to receive transmissions from the spirit world, from where it receives commands to take people there. In addition, Dusknoir may have ties to the Grim Reaper, as the player needs a Reaper Cloth in order for it to evolve as well as it being a Gripper Pokémon, a portmanteau of Grim Reaper altered to fit Dusknoir's grabbing trait. Dusknoir has a ghostly tail instead of feet like Dusclops, resembling the stereotypical depiction of a genie. Its English name is a portmanteau of the English word "dusk" and "noir" (the French word for "black"). A Dusknoir appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness as a main villain of the game. He is a tyrant from the future world and deceives everyone into trusting him and outing Grovyle as a villain, but in fact, he is an agent of Primal Dialga sent to the present time to prevent Grovyle from restoring the future. Dusknoir weighs in at 235 pounds, making it the third heaviest Ghost Pokémon, and the heaviest that is a pure Ghost-type (since Spiritomb is a Ghost/Dark type and Giratina is Ghost/Dragon type) and is 7'03", making it tallest pure Ghost-type (since Giratina is Ghost/Dragon type). On Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, this will be the second to last boss of the Mainstream Missions. Blake Hall, the Leader of the Sins Trios and Team Dim Sum, summons it by the power of the Shadow Crystal from the Haruba Desert. Regigigas King of the Regis. It is similar to the three Regis - Regirock, Regice, and Registeel - in name, body structure, the markings on its body, and the fact that all four Regis are weak to Fighting-type attacks. It will only appear in the game if the three Regis, after being transferred via Pal Park, are in the player's party while examining Regigigas's body. Regigigas sleeps in the Snowpoint Temple for thousands of years, so long that moss has grown over its body, and modern humans thought it was just a statue of the Pokémon. A legend in the game states that long ago Regigigas towed continents using ropes. Its signature move is called "Crush Grip", and behaves like the move Wring Out, as it deals more damage if the opponents HP is high. The legend says that it had unbelievable strength, but seemingly since it has not used it in ages, it has trouble getting its act together at the beginning of a battle, evidenced by its ability, Slow Start. It has the third highest Attack stat of all Pokémon, after Deoxys's Attack Forme and Rampardos. In Platinum, Regigigas's level is reduced to 1, making it the lowest level non-glitch wild legendary Pokémon. Platinum also states that it had shaped Regirock, Regice, and Registeel out of rocks, ice and magma. Regigigas was given away at Toys "R" Us stores across America on March 8–21. It was also distributed in the UK at different town fétés and celebrations. This is the only version of Regigigas that can be used to trigger the awakening of Regirock, Regice, and Registeel out of slumber in Pokémon Platinum in their respective caves. It arrived with a herd of Mamoswine in Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior and used its massive strength to stop a glacier from destroying everything. But even with the help of the herd of Mamoswine, it was unable to hold back the glacier for long, probably because of its ability, Slow Start, taking effect. It also appears in an episode of the anime, where it is forcefully awakened by Pokémon Hunter J, resulting in it going on a rampage. Infernape Infernape (ゴウカザル Goukazaru?) is the final evolution of Chimchar. Its body is a brownish-red color and a large flame burns on its head. Its crown of fire is indicative of its fiery nature and never goes out, unlike its pre-evolutions Chimchar and Monferno. The tail flame it had as its pre-evolutions has disappeared. Infernape now wears a gold chest ring in place of a chest plate. Its hands, feet, and inner ears are all blue. It also has gold shoulder pads, knee pads, and wrist bands. The blue and red markings it had on its forehead as a Monferno have now changed to a deep blood-red color. Infernape uses a special kind of martial arts that utilizes all four of its limbs. It uses them to pull off special combat moves. It is most competitive when it comes to speed. It tosses its enemies around with agility. It uses all its limbs to fight in its own unique style. Infernape made an appearance in The Rise of Darkrai. It battled against Brock's Croagunk, and alongside Torterra and Empoleon to stop the consequences of Dialga and Palkia's battle. Ash's Infernape made its debut in DP163. Elite Four Flint's Infernape made its debut in DP165 where it battled Ash's Buizel, Infernape, and Pikachu. Flint's Infernape also appeared in DP180 where it battled Olivine City's gym leader Jasmine's Steelix quickly knocking it out with a powerful Flare Blitz. In a poll by Official Nintendo Magazine, Infernape was voted as the best Fire-type Pokémon. They stated that it "looks like king monkey with its gold chest rings, shoulder pads, knee pads,and wrist bands. It's got more bling than a darts champion." Staravia Staravia, Mukubird (ムクバード Mukubādo?) in original Japanese language versions, is the evolution of Starly. It flies around forests and fields in search of bug Pokémon. Recognizing their own weakness, they always live in a group. Squabbles over territory occur when flocks collide. When alone, a Staravia cries noisily. Staravia resembles a White-cheeked Starling. Its most prominent feature is the curled crest on its head, similar to that of a lapwing. It has a black and orange colored beak like a quail. The name Staravia derives from the English words starling and avian. Staravia's Japanese name, Mukubird, is a portmanteau of the Japanese word for White-cheeked Starling (椋鳥 mukudori?) and the English word bird. In the anime, Ash's Starly evolved into Staravia, and is frequently used in battles with Ash. Ash's Staravia evolved into Staraptor during a Pokeringer battle against Paul and his Honchkrow, which Ash won. Staraptor Staraptor, Mukuhawk (ムクホーク Mukuhōku?) in original Japanese language versions, is the final evolution of the Starly evolutionary line. Staraptor bears a resemblance to a cross between a large gray and white starling and a hawk. It also shares similarities with the harpy eagle. The downward crest on its head makes it appear larger in order to frighten its enemies. When Staravia evolve into Staraptor, they leave the flock to live alone. It will courageously challenge foes that are much larger. The muscles in its wings and legs are strong. It can easily fly while gripping a small Pokémon. It never stops attacking even if it is injured. It fusses over the shape of its comb. In the anime, Paul's brother Reggie owns a Staraptor, who also taught Ash's Staravia to use Brave Bird. Ash also owns a Staraptor. His Staraptor knows powerful moves such as Brave Bird and Close Combat. Roserade Roserade (ロズレイド Rozureido?) is the final evolution of the Budew line of Pokémon. Instead of the two roses Roselia had, Roserade has a bouquet of roses for hands. Its appearance resembles to that of a masquerade, which is also the word that its name is derived from. A green mask surrounds its eyes and a long leaf shaped like a cape extends behind its back. The females have longer capes compared to males. It lures its prey with a sweet aroma, then attacks with the movements of a dancer. It also has vines that are hidden behind the bouquet of flowers. It is first introduced in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl as Roselia's evolved form by the use of Shiny Stone. In the anime, Gardenia, Gym Leader of Eterna City, owns a Roserade. Barry also owns a Roserade. Vespiquen Vespiquen (ビークイン Bīkuin?, Beequeen in original Japanese language versions) is a single ruler of a colony of Combee, and is known as "The Queen of Insects". Its abdomen acts as a six-celled honeycomb for Combee grubs. They feed on honey collected by other Combee, and protect Vespiquen if its in danger. The jewel that is located on the head of every Vespiquen is used in battle to collect rays of light that can be reflected and fired at any enemy at will. Vespiquen is able to release various pheromones in order to give the grubs nesting in its body various orders. These orders are apparently three powerful order attacks (Attack Order, Heal Order, and Defend Order) which it uses to command the grubs in its body to help on defending, healing, or attacking an enemy. Vespiquen are always female, as such only female Combee can evolve into it. Despite being a visual pun on the term, "queen bee" (it's a female bee that looks as if it's wearing a queen's dress and crown), the first part of Vespiquen's name comes from the Latin word vespa, meaning "wasp", and its coloration and body type are more reminiscent of a wasp than a bee. In the anime, it made its first appearance in an episode called "An Angry Combeenation" as the ruler of the Combee hive and the bearer of the Golder Honey. Category:Pokemon